


Roommates!

by Lady_Blade_WarAngel



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-28
Updated: 2015-05-28
Packaged: 2018-04-01 17:32:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4028665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Blade_WarAngel/pseuds/Lady_Blade_WarAngel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brienne needs a roommate, and Margaery and Tyrion provide one... Jaime! Will Brienne be able to stand living with Jaime? Will Jaime drive her insane? Only time can tell.</p><p>This is only rated Mature for some of the language used in it. (nods)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Roommates!

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, this was inspired by the story "The Roommate" - http://archiveofourown.org/works/4022158 by Lady_In_Red, which is quite funny, and I suggest everyone read it. I hope everyone likes it. (nods)

Roommates!

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Brienne needed a roommate. She knew she did. Ever since Renly had moved out to officially live with Loras, two years ago, Brienne had been struggling to pay the bills alone. She’d been through two roommates already. The first, Melisandre, was a pyromaniac and Brienne found herself constantly in fear for her life. The second, was a guy called Hyle, who’d tried to get her into bed. She’d found out he’d started out a bet on her virginity, with his friends, to see who could get her into bed first. All of this was supposed to be entertainment to them. So Brienne had thrown Hyle out, which she had every right to do, as it was her name on the tenancy. The trouble was, she couldn’t keep the place up by herself. She needed a roommate. But she didn’t know if she could handle anything worse, and was afraid to even try. Finally, she decided to ask Margaery. She was Loras’ sister and she was also Brienne’s friend, but she lived with her boyfriend, Tyrion Lannister.

“I don’t know what to do.” Brienne told Margaery earnestly, after explaining the whole story, as they sat drinking coffee in Starbucks. Margaery grinned.

“I have a plan.” Margaery replied. Brienne was dubious when she saw that devilish smirk on Margaery’s face, and so she felt the need to question Margaery on what exactly this plan was. Margaery merely grinned back. “You need a roommate, and it just so happens that Tyrion and I know someone looking for a room.” Margaery said. Brienne was still dubious, but she knew Margaery and Tyrion wouldn’t saddle her with a serial killer, or psychopath. They both liked her too much for that. Besides which, Brienne really needed a roommate, and whoever they were, they couldn’t be as bad as Melisandre or Hyle. So Brienne reluctantly agreed to a trial run of a month. She wasn’t sure what to think when Margaery’s evil smile went up ten kilowatts. She suddenly felt very afraid.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

A week later, Brienne heard a knock at the door. She sighed and went to answer it, knowing it had to be her new roommate, Jaime. She didn’t know if Jaime was a boy or a girl, but that hardly mattered. According to Margaery, Jaime was having a rough time and needed somewhere to stay that was out of the way. So when Brienne opened the door, she was shocked to see a tall, golden-haired man, standing in the hall. His green eyes were piercing and he was well dressed, looking half amused and half wary at Brienne. The fact that he could look her in the eyes was a new experience for Brienne too.

“You’re Brienne Tarth, right?” He asked.

“I am. I’m assuming you’re Jaime?” Brienne asked back. He grinned.

“I am, Jaime Lannister. Tyrion is my younger brother.” Jaime said. Brienne blinked. Then she realised why Margaery had been smirking. She’d been going on about Brienne meeting Tyrion’s brother for ages, so that they could become goodsisters. She was hoping Brienne would meet Tyrion’s brother, fall in love and get married, and that Margaery would marry Tyrion, and bind them as family. Of course, with Loras basically married to Renly, that would suit Margaery well. All her close friends bound together by family ties. Brienne decided not to think about this right now, and simply held out a hand.

“Nice to meet you Jaime. I’ve heard a great deal about you from Margaery and Tyrion, but never your name strangely enough.” Brienne said. Jaime grinned and shook Brienne’s hand.

“I’ve heard a great deal about you too. But I don’t think my brother’s description does you justice.” Jaime shot back. Brienne felt a cold spike of dread, dragging down her spine.

“I know I’m ugly, Lannister, I don’t need you to remind me.” Brienne stated. Jaime looked at her in confusion for a moment.

“Are you kidding? You’ve got the best legs I’ve ever seen and the bluest eyes.” Jaime stated. Brienne was slightly confused. She shook her head, seeing Jaime wasn’t trying to be mean to her. She figured he was either trying to tease her, or trying to be nice. Either way, Brienne knew better than to take him seriously.

“Would you like me to show you around?” Brienne asked. Jaime shrugged.

“Sure.” Jaime replied.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Brienne was about ready to murder Jaime. She was supposed to be at work in exactly forty five minutes. But Jaime was still in the shower, and she had to shower before she went to work. She banged on the bathroom door with her fist, about ready to break the door down if she had to.

“What?” Jaime yelled. His voice muffled through the bathroom door.

“Jaime! I need the bathroom!” Brienne yelled.

“Why?” Jaime called back through the door.

“So I can shower before I go to work!” Brienne yelled back.  

“You shower every single day! Before and after you go to work!” Jaime yelled back.

“Because I work at a fucking school! With kids! Kids with parents who insist on having hygienic teachers!” Brienne yelled back. That was when Jaime opened the bathroom door, a white towel hung low on his hips. He held it with one hand, smirked at her, with his other arm on the door. His stubbly beard made him look even more like a deity then he did before.

“Okay Wench, you win. I’m out.” Jaime said. Brienne glared.

“What did you just call me?” Brienne asked irritably.

“Wench. You know, like those medieval badass barmaids that yelled at the drunks. You’d be a pretty good Wench, if you ask me.” Jaime stated. Then he made to go to his room.

“My name is Brienne. Not wench.” Brienne stated. Jaime just grinned.

“Of course. As my Wench commands.” Jaime said. As he walked past her, he tugged the belt of her bathrobe, which unknotted too easily. Brienne shrieked as she tried to hold her bathrobe closed, and Jaime hadn’t even stuck around for it at any rate. He was chuckling down the corridor to his room.

 _“I’m not sure I can handle this. I might just end up murdering him.”_ Brienne thought to herself as she slipped into the bathroom. When she turned the shower on, she screamed loudly. There was no more hot water.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

It had been longer than a month. In fact it had been three months since Jaime had become her roommate. Despite Jaime’s teasing, and his tendency to leave Brienne with cold water for her morning shower, he was still not as crazy as Melisandre, or as nasty as Hyle. So Brienne dealt with it pretty well. He did all sorts of irritating things. For one thing, Brienne had no idea why he woke up so early, because he didn’t work at all. She didn’t understand why he had to use up all the hot water in her shower, first thing in the morning, or why he was so insistent on his morning shower, which he always managed to take before her. Of course he had other annoying habits. He liked to wander around the apartment shirtless, or in a vest top, always showing off his muscular arms and toned abs as much as possible. Also, he had this habit of leaving things in random places. He’d take the hot sauce out of the cupboard, then he’d leave it in the front room, on the coffee table. Brienne would put it back, not being able to stand seeing things out of place. But in spite of his irritating habits, he was still a very good roommate. The exception, was when she was trying to sleep.

“Jaime! You arrogant, socially inept, asshole! Turn that fucking music down!” Brienne yelled, banging on his bedroom door. The loud thumping tune of Saliva’s _Your Disease_ , was blasting out under the door, and through the walls, and the floor, and... well... Brienne couldn’t sleep though the noise. A minute later, as Brienne was banging on the door still, it opened, a decidedly naked Jaime, looked tousled and ruffled, like he’d just rolled out of bed.

“What’s up Wench?” Jaime asked sleepily. Brienne felt like her brain had short circuited. Jaime was just standing there, stark naked, leaning against his doorframe. Brienne had noticed some faded, pale silver scars, but they were nothing on the canvas of his golden skin, really.

“First off, why are you butt naked and answering the door to me? Second, turn that gods damned music down because I have to get up for work tomorrow.” Brienne said. Jaime blinked and looked down. Then shrugged.

“Sorry Wench, I was asleep. I forgot about throwing something on, when I went to answer the door. As for the music, I’ll turn it down.” Jaime said. Brienne nodded once, and then turned to walk down the corridor, back to her own room. “Oh Wench?” Jaime called her. She turned back to look at him. “You should really wear a robe over that lovely t-shirt. It’s practically see-through.” Jaime said. Brienne’s eyes went wide as she looked down, and realised the light shining through the corridor window, had made the white material of the large baggy t-shirt she wore to bed, transparent. She gasped, her arms folding over her far too visible nipples. Jaime just grinned. “I don’t mind in the slightest Wench. Feel free to come and visit me with that t-shirt anytime.” Jaime added, his eyebrows raised. Brienne just stormed back to her room, a torrent of red rushing through her cheeks and making her feel light headed.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Today, Brienne really hoped that Jaime would behave himself. Her father was coming to eat dinner and see her, and she didn’t want to have to become a homicidal maniac whilst her father was visiting. That usually happened when Jaime was acting like a dick.

“Hey Wench! Have you seen my hot sauce?” Jaime called out from the living room when he came in. Brienne closed her eyes, took a deep breath and counted to ten in her head. Her father was sitting across from her at the kitchen table. He gave his daughter a really odd look.

“Who’s that?” Selwyn Tarth asked.

“My new roommate.” Brienne replied.

“New roommate?” Selwyn asked. That was when Jaime entered the kitchen. He looked at Brienne, then at Selwyn.

“I didn’t know you had a guest, Brienne. Hello sir, I’m Jaime Lannister.” Jaime said, holding out his hand for Selwyn to shake.

“I’m Selwyn Tarth, Brienne’s father.” Selwyn said, shaking Jaime’s hand. Jaime winced as Selwyn obviously gripped his hand hard.

“Nice to meet you Mr Tarth.” Jaime said. His golden god smile in place. It was the smile that Brienne had seen him use to charm people before. “Your daughter is the coolest roommate I’ve ever had.” Jaime added. Selwyn let out a booming laugh. Then his face turned deadly serious. He had not let go of Jaime’s hand.

“She’s also my daughter, so any funny business, I’ll kill you and make it look like an accident.” Selwyn stated. Brienne wanted to sink into the floor and die from embarrassment.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

“I’m so glad you know how to cook Brienne, because Jaime would probably starve to death without you.” Tyrion stated. He and Margaery had come over to visit, and Brienne had made dinner, as always. Jaime was not much of a cook. The time he managed to set the kitchen side on fire proved that in spades, and Brienne wasn’t sure she wanted to risk burning to death, because Jaime was a terrible cook.

“I’d just buy take out.” Jaime said nonchalantly. Margaery giggled.

“You’d get fat on too much take out Jaime.” Margaery stated.

“I would never allow myself to get fat. It would be an affront to the family name.” Jaime replied sarcastically. This made Tyrion laugh, so Brienne assumed it had something to do with an inside joke about their family. But Brienne had no idea what it was. Margaery merely smiled and gave Brienne a thumbs up, though Brienne had no idea why.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Jaime and Brienne had come to an arrangement after two weeks of sharing living space. Brienne had determined that Jaime was going to go food shopping with her once a week. He’d pay his half towards any shared amenities, and the specific things that were just for him, (like his hot sauce) and besides that, Brienne didn’t have a car and Jaime did. It made life a hundred times easier if Jaime came along, because at least she wouldn’t have to take two buses, with the shopping, to get home. There was a mini market only five minutes away, but everything cost twice as much in there, sometimes three times as much. Brienne knew it was much smarter to shop where she could get things cheaper. This particular Saturday, six months after Jaime had met Brienne’s father (which made it a year that they’d been sharing living space and Brienne wasn’t sure how she hadn’t killed him yet), when Jaime met Hyle.

In all honesty it must have just been fate (or bad luck, however you might want to put it) that had made sure they crossed paths in the giant supermarket. She was busy arguing a point with Jaime, when Hyle had appeared out of nowhere.

“Jaime, I do not eat _Lucky Charms!_ They are a vile, sugar coated, blight on humanity! They don’t give you energy in the morning, they give you a sugar rush, and half way through your morning you start falling asleep. I should know, I teach primary school kids for a living. Their parents let them eat whatever garbage they want, and then they sleep in class half way to lunchtime.” Brienne stated. Jaime snorted.

“I don’t have that problem.” Jaime said.

“You’re not a primary school child, and you probably sleep all day when I’m not there.” Brienne shot back.

“I do not.” Jaime said, a pout on his face.

“It would explain how you can sit up all night listening to that really loud, head-banging, rock and heavy metal music.” Brienne retorted.

“Nah, that’s what I fall asleep to, Wench.” Jaime replied. Brienne glared.

“I will never eat _Lucky Charms_ , Jaime. It’s not going to happen.” Brienne stated.

“Brienne!” Jaime and Brienne had turned to see Hyle walking towards them. He had a much smaller cart and was acting like he and Brienne were friends. Brienne glared at Hyle. “You’re looking lovely today. Dressing up for a date?” Hyle asked. Brienne scowled at Hyle.

“Fuck off asshole.” Brienne hissed angrily.

“That’s not very nice now Brienne.” Hyle said suggestively. Brienne wanted to hit him and hurt him, but that just wasn’t logical, besides which she was not going to allow Hyle to embarrass her in front of Jaime. She shared living space with him after all and would probably never hear the end of it. But she knew if she stayed there, she’d probably kill Hyle. She didn’t have the patience for his crap.

“I’m just going to go and grab some Oreos.” Brienne told Jaime firmly. Then she walked off into the next aisle, just to calm herself down and take a few breaths.

“Some people never change.” Hyle said, almost making it sound like a joke. Brienne was surprised she could still hear Hyle from where she was standing. But when she grabbed a box of Oreos, she realised she could see what was going on in the next aisle anyways. Jaime was tensed, as though ready for a fight.

“So, how do you know Brienne?” Jaime asked coolly.

“I used to be her roommate about a year and a half ago.” Hyle replied. Brienne wasn’t sure where this was leading and wasn’t sure whether she should stop Jaime enquiring after her. She felt like her stomach had dropped into her shoes.

“Really? Now I wonder what would make her kick you out?” Jaime shot back. Hyle shrugged.

“She couldn’t take a joke.” Hyle replied, and Brienne felt a white hot anger burning under her skin. She wanted to beat Hyle to a pulp. But she just tried to control her breathing and listened to what Jaime said next, watching his face for reactions.

“I wonder what kind of joke that was?” Jaime questioned. Brienne recognised the leonine smirk on his face. It was the cold smile that Jaime used when he personally didn’t care for the person he was talking to. Brienne had only seen him use it when he spoke to his father or sister on the phone.

“Some of my friends assumed she was a virgin and made a bet about who could bed her. It was just a bit of harmless fun, but Brienne flipped out.” Hyle replied, a genial smile on his face. Brienne wanted to vomit, but was shocked when Jaime leapt forward, in what seemed like seconds, grabbed hold of Hyle’s shirt collar and punched him square in the nose, breaking it, and blood spurted onto the white tiled floor.

“I knew that Brienne wouldn’t have reacted that way to you, without you having done something disgusting. Brienne isn’t some idiot. She knows an asshole when she sees one. You’re a fucking sorry excuse for a man. Is that how you get laid? Trying to con women into sleeping with you for bets? It’s no wonder Brienne told you to get lost.” Jaime hissed. This made Brienne stare at Jaime in amazement through the gap between the shelving. “If you come near her again, if you so much as look at or talk to her, I’ll fucking rip your guts out through your throat, and that is a promise, not a threat. You don’t have any right to do something like that and then act like it was a harmless prank.” Jaime spat out angrily. Then he shoved Hyle away from him. “Now fuck off. Before I change my mind about letting you leave with your legs and arms intact.” Jaime added. Hyle hurried off, leaving his cart behind. Brienne blinked to herself in confusion, and went back to Jaime. She took in the scene properly, from all angles. Hyle’s abandoned shopping cart, the spurt of blood on the floor and the flecks of blood across Jaime’s knuckles.

“What happened Jaime?” Brienne asked. Jaime looked at her carefully, looked down at the blood on the floor and his knuckles and shrugged.

“Hyle had other things to do.” Jaime said. Brienne wasn’t sure whether to hug him or hit him. But oddly enough, seeing Jaime punch Hyle in the face was oddly satisfying in it’s own way. So Brienne said nothing, just shrugged and added an extra bottle of hot sauce to the shopping in the trolley, making Jaime beam.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Brienne came home from work a month later to hear laughter in her apartment. She was very shocked to find her brother and Jaime watching the box set of _Trinity_. Brienne was deeply confused. She thought that she was the only one that got the parodied humour. But apparently, her older brother and Jaime liked it as much as she did. They both looked up when she walked into the front room. Jaime had his hot sauce on the front room table again, and he was... eating it with scrambled eggs?

 _“Well... I can’t judge his food mixtures.”_ Brienne thought to herself. Galladon grinned at her winningly.

“Hey Bree! We were just watching _Trinity_.” Galladon said.

“I’ve decided that that Dean, Doctor Maltravers, looks way too much like my father for my liking. But it makes me laugh even more.” Jaime said. Brienne was extremely confused. She had never met Jaime and Tyrion’s father. She looked at Galladon, who just grinned up at her.

“We just finished the last episode. Oh, I brought the _Breaking Bad_ box sets round, like I promised.” Galladon said cheerfully. Brienne sighed.

“That was six months ago Gal.” Brienne stated flatly. Galladon shrugged.

“I know. I’m sorry. Would you believe I was working?” Galladon asked. Brienne gave Galladon a look. “I was! I really was!” Galladon insisted.

“So what were you working on?” Brienne asked.  Galladon grinned, his eyes sparkling.

“I was working with the navy to help them update their technology. The satellites needed to have their trajectories changed, and the computers were so outdated!” Galladon exclaimed.

 _“Sometimes I wonder if the reason Galladon gets on with Renly so well, because they had the same preferences.”_ Brienne thought to herself. Of course that was when Galladon shocked her.

“By the way, I met a girl! Her name’s Dacey Mormont! She can kick my ass! She’s awesome!” Galladon said. Brienne sighed.

 _“Of course Galladon was waiting for someone to dominate him before he settled down.”_ Brienne thought, trying not to sigh or to laugh out loud at the large grin on her older brother’s face.

“So, I brought round _Breaking Bad_. Why don’t we all watch it?” Galladon asked. Brienne wanted to hit both males, when Jaime sat up straighter and grinned. Both of them were acting like children.

“I’ll order Chinese food!” Jaime exclaimed. Brienne sighed.

“Jaime, I do not eat Chinese food every day. Unlike you, some of us are not trust fund babies and I have to work for my money.” Brienne stated. Jaime merely pouted for a moment then shrugged.

“Your brother brought round the entertainment. I’ll provide the food. You can... go and have a hot shower for once!” Jaime exclaimed. This made Brienne want to strangle Jaime more than Galladon at the moment.

 _“He fucking KNOWS that he leaves me with no hot water? That asshole!”_ Brienne screamed internally. Then she sighed and decided to take her chance to get a warm shower whilst Jaime and Galladon ordered Chinese food. If she was going to spend the evening watching _Breaking Bad_ (and probably most of Saturday too) then she might as well have a little while to herself while she could. But once she was sat down, eating her favourite grilled pork dumplings and watching _Breaking Bad_ with her brother and Jaime, that actually, this was not a bad way to spend a Friday night. She thought that it might be a good idea to arrange things like this more often.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

About a month later, Galladon nervously asked Brienne if he could bring Dacey round to meet her. Brienne reluctantly agreed, even though she was hardly a social butterfly. Of course it was a Sunday, and Brienne was cooking. Jaime always slept in on Sundays. She heard the sounds of movement as she checked the roast lamb she was cooking.

“That smells particularly delectable Wench.” Jaime said. He was shirtless, and wearing a pair of, what Brienne assumed were, boxer shorts. He scratched lazily at his stomach and Brienne just shook her head.

“My brother is bringing his girlfriend round in a little while Jaime. So if you’re planning to put a show on for her-” Brienne was cut off by Jaime snorting laughter.

“Ah, but that would just ruin everything. After all, the perks of being my roommate are that I only put on shows for you.” Jaime said cheekily. Then he wandered off. Brienne then started to wonder if Jaime walked around, pretty much naked, on purpose. Then she dismissed the thought. After all, why would someone who looked like Jaime, want to put on a show for her of all people?

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Later, as they were all sitting around the kitchen table, eating the dinner that Brienne had worked on, Brienne felt rather relieved. She’d not been sure what to expect when she met Dacey Mormont. She was glad that Dacey seemed like someone she could get on with. Jaime had been on his best behaviour, charming as always, making her brother and Dacey laugh. Then Jaime offered to wash up, as Brienne had done all the hard work cooking. Galladon offered to help, and left Brienne and Dacey alone.

“So, Galladon says that Jaime is your roommate.” Dacey said. Brienne nodded.

“He is.” Brienne replied.

“Well, I thought you just might not be telling Galladon that he’s your boyfriend, because he’s very protective of you.” Dacey said. Brienne snorted out a laugh. She wasn’t sure what was funnier. The idea of Jaime being her boyfriend, the idea of her hiding that fact from her brother, or that her brother was overprotective of her. Yes Galladon was her older brother, but when trouble happened at school, it was usually Brienne who’d beaten bullies for Galladon, not Galladon who’d beaten up bullies for Brienne. Galladon had always been like a gentle giant. He’d told Brienne that he was ‘a lover, not a fighter’ and Brienne did not find that hard to believe at all. But Dacey shook her head and grabbed hold of one of Brienne’s hands between her own. “No really. He told me that when you were kids, you used to fight anyone who messed with him. You were his rock, and you still are. He loves you so much, and he was so nervous about us not getting on. He might be your older brother, but he still wants your approval.” Dacey said, nodding her head. Brienne could barely believe what she was hearing. Galladon never seemed to crave her approval for anything. He’d always been so easy going and happy-go-lucky. It was hard to imagine that he might have been seeking her approval for anything. “He even turned down a job because he said you’d be absolutely disgusted if he took it.” Dacey added. Brienne felt a little confused then.

“What? What job?” Brienne asked. Dacey looked at her, with a little confusion on her face.

“I’m surprised he didn’t tell you. He said he was offered a job, a lot of money and shares, to work at Bolton Industries, to help realign their satellites. But Galladon turned them down, because he said they work on weapons of war, and those weapons destroy civilian cities and towns in Yunkai, and Astapor and Ibben. He said that there were families and children, and schools that would be bombed by their weapons, and that you’re a school teacher, and what if these people who are being bombed by Bolton industry weapons, decided to fight back and bombed us? He’d be responsible for helping it happen. He said that there was no way he could ever do such a thing, no matter how much money they offered and he said that you’d be disgusted if he ever took such a job.” Dacey said. Brienne was surprised. She wasn’t sure what to say. She never knew her brother turned down any job because of her. She shook her head.

“I didn’t know. He never told me.” Brienne said softly.

“Well... now you do. He can be a total ditz, but he does care about you. He really wanted for us to get along. I’d like that too. You seem like a really cool person. I mean, my family are all military. None of us could handle teaching a bunch of school kids. You do a job that’s actually worth more to the country. You teach our future. So... Oh and Galladon said you practise martial arts and stuff.” Dacey added, her face slightly red, obviously embarrassed that she’d revealed so much. Brienne didn’t tease her, she wasn’t the type.

“I do practise martial arts. You seem like a really cool person too Dacey.” Brienne said. Dacey grinned.

“I hope we can be good friends.” Dacey said. Brienne nodded.

“I think we’ll be good friends Dacey.” Brienne said.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

As Brienne was putting away things in the kitchen, she heard Jaime come to stand in the doorway.

“You know I had a very interesting conversation with your brother today.” Jaime said. Brienne turned around to look at him then. He was wearing jeans, but his shirt had disappeared somewhere, since Galladon and Dacey had left.

“Really? It seems everyone has interesting conversations with my brother, apart from me, of course.” Brienne replied. Jaime grinned, as he walked over to where Brienne had gone back to putting things away, and started to help her.

“Many hands make light work, as they say.” Jaime said, when Brienne gave him an odd look. They managed to put everything away. Brienne had just put away the last glass, when she found Jaime standing by the kitchen door again. “We need to talk.” Jaime said softly. Brienne felt a little confused. This was almost like a really awful break up conversation, but they were not a couple, so that didn’t really work. She followed Jaime into the living room, where they sat on the sofa. Brienne pulled her legs up to her chest, and leaned her head on her knees, almost hugging herself. She felt that something very weird was about to happen.

“What’s going on Jaime?” Brienne asked. Jaime looked at her, his green eyes sparkling.

“Your brother said something to me today, that made me think. He told me that you probably have no idea how I feel about you, because you have a tendency to think rather poorly of yourself. He said if I want you to know, I’ll have to be blunt and straightforward. I think he’s right.” Jaime said. Brienne felt even more confused. “For a while now, I’ve... well... thought of you as more than a roommate.” Jaime said. Brienne blinked at him.

“Well, we’re friends too, right?” Brienne said. Jaime rolled his eyes.

“Your brother was absolutely right. You’re so... innocent.” Jaime said. Brienne scowled.

“I’m not as innocent as you might think.” Brienne shot back.

“Well you’re innocent enough, not to realise that I’ve had a metaphorical hard on for you for nearly a year.” Jaime said bluntly. Brienne’s heart stopped beating for a moment, Brienne stopped breathing, then her heart started to pound in her chest. Her eyes and mouth were wide open in shock. “Yes Wench, I’m telling you that I’m hopelessly attracted to you.” Jaime added. Brienne shook her head.

“You’re playing a prank on me.” Brienne said softly.

“I’m not Hyle fucking Hunt. After I punched him in the face in the supermarket, I asked Margaery and Tyrion about him. I wish I’d punched him more than once. In fact I wish I’d dragged him out into the car park and driven over him with my overpriced SUV.” Jaime retorted. Brienne was completely shocked. “I know that you know I punched him. I don’t know how much you saw or heard.” Jaime added. Brienne took his hand in hers.

“I... well... I heard the whole thing. I didn’t know whether to thank you or... I don’t know if you wanted me to know.” Brienne said. Jaime’s other hand came up to rest on Brienne’s cheek. His thumb traced circles on top of her cheekbone.

“It wasn’t about that. I hit him because he fucking deserved it. No woman should be treated the way he treated you. It’s not just wrong, it’s fucking abhorrent. But you’re more precious to people than you know Brienne. Did Tyrion tell you why I needed to be living somewhere else?” Jaime asked. Brienne shook her head.

“No. Just that you needed to get away.” Brienne replied. Jaime nodded.

“I was in an accident, it was pretty bad and my right hand...” Jaime trailed off. Brienne looked at the hand she was holding. There were scars crisscrossed all over it, but Brienne already knew that. Brienne looked up at Jaime again. “My right hand was the worst of the damage. My father wasn’t too concerned about it. He was quite happy to pay for my medical bills and make sure I got it working again, even though it will never be the way it was before. My twin sister looked at it and told me that I should be ashamed of allowing all those scars to mar me. I refused to have plastic surgery on it. The way I saw it, I needed to use it, I wasn’t planning on becoming a hand model. But my sister... she was always cruel to Tyrion. But she’d never been cruel to me before.” Jaime said sadly. Brienne listened with patience. “I didn’t want to be around my father, who has been insisting I go and work for Lannister Inc. They produce software for school computers, set up gaming systems, and produce hardware for people like Roose Bolton.” Jaime said. Brienne felt her eyes widen as she gripped hold of Jaime’s hand more tightly. “I never wanted to be a part of that. That’s why I became a lawyer. In fact I was running for District Attorney when the accident happened. That was two years ago.” Jaime explained. “Of course, I couldn’t work. At first I couldn’t even move. I was pretty badly hurt. My legs and arms were broken. I had to build myself back up again. After I got out of the casts, I told my brother that I needed to be living somewhere else. I wanted to live on the money I’d earned as a lawyer, not on my father’s money. It was hard. So he suggested that I become your roommate. He told me about you, that you’d had a rather bad run of luck with roommates and that you were not the kind of person to judge me.” Jaime said. Brienne nodded.

“He was right. I would never judge you for being in an accident or for having scars... they make you a survivor, not a burden.” Brienne blushed.

“Well, in my family, it’s a terrible thing to embarrass the family by being anything less than perfect. I’m sure Tyrion would tell you that.” Jaime said. Brienne shook her head.

“But... that’s ridiculous. Scars are scars. They don’t mean anything.” Brienne replied gently.

“That’s what started to attract me to you. You’ve never seemed to notice or care that I had scars. You never complained that I went to use the shower before you even woke up. After I finished my physical therapy, they told me I should keep up with my fitness, so... well... to avoid being stared at, I go to the twenty four hour gym on Steel Street. I go fairly early, come back, and shower. You... you never demanded any explanations. You put up with me being an ass all the time. I mean I did some things just to get your reaction. I know that makes me a total dick.” Jaime told Brienne. Brienne started to giggle.

“I knew you were trying to get a reaction out of me, at least half the time.” Brienne said. Jaime grinned. He leaned forward and placed a chaste kiss on her lips.

“Well... I’d like us to try being more than roommates or friends. How would you feel about that?” Jaime asked. Brienne looked at Jaime, then felt the coil of dread and tension ease within her. Jaime wouldn’t ask her out, or kiss her, unless he really meant it. He wasn’t Hyle. He may look like a god to her, but he also had his insecurities, just like Brienne. Somehow, he’d chosen her. So Brienne answered the only way she really could. She leaned forward, pressed a kiss to Jaime’s lips and smiled.

“I think this is the start of something amazing.” Brienne said.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I hope you enjoyed reading this. I hope you found it amusing. Comments and kudos are love. (nods)


End file.
